


A Stolen Moment

by Catz95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Freddie Mercury, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: Roger was not into blokes at all, let alone his best friend right?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a gift for Heartsheavilyweigh on instagram who accidentally gave me a prompt to work with when they were doing their Christmas posts :) Thanks Helmi!

Roger sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, stirring the coffee he had made, lost in thought.

The pale winter sunlight filtered through the glass porch door, warming his back. Last night had been quite a bit longer than he had anticipated; Girlfriend A went with him to a New Years Eve party and girlfriend B just happened to show up when he was kissing Girlfriend A at midnight.

He knew it was his fault and he understood both the girls being mad, but did Karen (Cara? Sarah?) have to dump the punch bowl out over his head like she did?

Even more annoying, he had woken up with a raging boner from hell that did not match his current mood in the slightest.

On the ash tray Roger’s cigarette sat abandoned, burning out slowly. The smoke drifted into Roger’s field of vision and for a while it kept his attention until he heard movement behind him. He glanced and saw it was Freddie, who gave him a sleepy half-hearted smile.

Freddie wore an expensive lilac robe made of pure silk. It draped on his body elegantly in all the right places. In fact, Freddie had bought it specifically for that reason. When the group had last gone to Japan, Freddie had held a very long mini runway show in the dressing room for Roger and John, asking for their opinion on everything he tried on.

In his arms he held one of his many cats, as if she were a baby. His smooth face was still flush from sleep but it didn’t make him look any less striking.

“Feeling any better?” Freddie’s asked gently. He had been in the living room when Roger had come staggering in with his hair soaked and reeking of vodka punch.

Roger shrugged.

Freddie placed cat number One Hundred and Thirty Six by her food bowl and placed a comforting hand on Roger’s back. He then went to put the kettle on the stove for himself.

Roger appreciated that Freddie didn’t try to make any small talk while he made breakfast. They didn’t really acknowledge each other again until Freddie placed some peanut butter toast in front of him.

With a sigh, Roger pushed his glasses up his nose. His eyes flicked over to the man now sitting across from him.

Freddie’s soft hair framed his face, but a strand had escaped and brushed over his thin nose.

After a few moments, Roger brought his cup of coffee up to his lips. Just before he could take a sip however, he noticed something odd. Rather than getting to smell his favorite brand of coffee, he found he could not smell it at all. He hummed to himself.

Up to this point Freddie had been staring into space, preoccupied with picking at his chin. Roger’s subtle noise grabbed his attention.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s the weirdest thing...” Roger’s voice trailed off as he sniffed his coffee. “I can’t smell this.”

“I don’t know how that’s possible,” Freddie replied, making a face. “I could probably smell that miles away.”

“Only thing I can smell is your shampoo and whatever the hell else you sprayed on yourself today.”

“Well that isn’t weird at all, dear. If you can’t smell me when I’m done making myself pretty then I’ve done something wrong.” Freddie smirked.

Roger rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his cup. He brought the hot drink to his lips and could feel them tingle in protest from the heat. He took a cautious sip and his eyebrows went back together.

“Roger, if you keep doing that you’ll be the story that mothers tell their children when they warn them their face is going to be stuck a certain way.”

Roger flapped his hand at Freddie with impatience. “No I’m being serious, I can’t taste it either.”

“You aren’t getting sick are you?”

From the look on Freddie’s face, if Roger had said yes he was sure that Freddie would have started to spray him with disinfectant.

Roger scratched his cheek instead of replying and considered the toast Freddie had made him. It seemed to smell like slightly scorched bread as it should. Unceremoniously, He licked his tongue over the peanut butter and Freddie made a disgusted cluck.

“Toast seems fine...”

Roger’s attention shifted to looking at his surroundings. Something _did_ feel off but he could not put his finger on it. He was about to voice this to Freddie when Freddie changed the subject to how Brian and John wouldn’t be back from their trip until the next day.

“Weren’t they due last night?” Roger asked, taking a small cautious bite of his toast.

“Snow storm rolled in if you can believe it.” Freddie huffed in reply as if the weather was trying to offend him specifically. “I told them they should have chartered with a private flight but oh what are you going to do with men who think they know everything...”

Roger choked on his toast. “You seriously think a private plane would take them when the commercial plane wouldn’t?”

“Oh details, darling. Perhaps it may not have even snowed if they had listened to me.”

“You’re too much Fred.”

The comfortable silence returned as they continued their breakfast, both thinking about their own things.

Once Freddie finished the omelet he had made himself he got up and saw that Roger’s plate was empty too. “Want me to clean that?”

Roger stared up at him, confused. “ _You_? Cleaning dishes?”

“I’m not a complete spoiled brat you know,” Freddie teased, sticking his tongue out.

“Yeah sure, I guess then…”

Roger really knew something was off now. Freddie would  _never_ in a million years offer to clean a dish. Usually he would say something about how he had just gotten his hands massaged by some weird monk or something. Roger, Brian and John knew Freddie couldn’t stand touch ing wet food of any kind, even if  it just just to rinse it off a plate.  Freddie was just too proud to admit it to them.

Freddie walked over to the sink and began cleaning, dancing a bit to himself as he did. Roger smiled as he watched. The smell of Freddie’s aftershave continued to linger in his nostrils.

With his cup not tasting or smelling like anything, Roger decided it wasn’t worth drinking. He rose to his feet and went to the sink as well to dump it out.

He reached around Freddie when he got to the sink, and he brushed against Freddie’s backside.

“Oh you should have said something,” Freddie said. “I would have grabbed that too.”

Roger did not answer. His mind went straight to his crotch and the fact that Freddie happened to be right next to it.

In a way extremely uncharacteristic of himself, Roger suddenly yearned to put his face in Freddie’s hair and grab onto his hips. Even more bizarre, he wanted to feel his cock firmly pressed against Freddie’s backside.

While  Roger stood there puzzled by that thought, Freddie seemed to think Roger was further away than he was because he push ed backwards in a way that could have been considered innocent…  _maybe_ .

Freddie made a small shriek of surprise and jumped, making his backside collide harder with Roger’s front. The jolt of energy went straight to Roger’s already achingly hard cock. Instead of pulling away, Roger found himself ghosting his fingertips down Freddie’s sides. The silk of the robe made Roger’s fingers glide without much effort.

“What are you doing?” Freddie asked. He didn’t pull away from Roger either however. The hard on Roger had was quite obvious and there would have been no way Freddie couldn’t feel it pressing against his ass at this point.

“I.. I don’t know.”

Roger was not into blokes at all, let alone his best friend; Yet the need to touch Freddie and be touched by him became overwhelming and he was no longer thinking rationally. His voice seemed to have died in his throat. Freddie did not question him further, but instead began going along with the situation.

“Oh...” Freddie gasped, grinding backward onto Roger, his hands slacking onto the counter in front of him. His voice lowered and he purred,“Is this for me then?”

‘What a strange question,’ Roger managed to think over the pulsing need he had to ram himself into Freddie’s ass. It would have made more sense if Freddie had pushed him away or had become angry. That would be the logical response when your straight friend groped at your backside without any discussion first. He stopped caring though when Freddie rubbed against him again.

“It’s for you if you want it.,” Roger growled into Freddie’s ear as he began to kiss down the back of his neck. 

Freddie  quivered . “If I had known we were going to do this I would have dressed  better for the occasion.”  H is voice faded away when Roger’s hand slipped to  his front and  palm ed him through his robe. Freddie whimpered and thrust into Roger’s hand, quickly becoming as hard as Roger already  had been all morning .

Roger’s fingers moved upwards, his hands stopping at the robe’s sash. He undid the sash without much trouble and then pulled the robe open slightly. He traced his fingers down Freddie’s stomach, and Freddie’s muscles twitched.

He placed his cheek against Freddie’s shoulder blade, and chuckled. “Somebody’s a bit  ticklish. ”

“You could call it that,” Freddie swallowed hard.

Freddie’s skin felt warm and inviting under Roger’s hands. He raked his fingertips back up, this time running them through Freddie’s thick body hair. Freddie took in a sharp intake of breath and pushed his back side more urgently into Roger’s cock.

“I want to see your face,” Roger requested. He backed away enough for the other man to turn around.

Freddie’s eyes met Roger’s as he turned, searching his face anxiously. Freddie was very good at pretending to be loud and extroverted, but Roger knew that this here, right now, was the real Freddie; Naked, vulnerable, and absolutely gorgeous.

With a cautious hand Freddie reached to Roger’s tank top. His fingertips traced over the cloth to one of Roger’s nipples. When Roger responded positively with a low moan from the back of his throat, Freddie’s fingers became a bit braver. He pinched the nipple between his fingers and brought his other hand up to grope and rub the other one. 

The sensation caught Roger off guard. He couldn’t say he ever had a bird try this, and by god he did not know how sensitive his nipples could be. Usually his mouth would be sucking on the girl’s tits by now instead.

Freddie seemed content to be taking his time exploring Roger’s body and Roger felt the warmth in his belly grow. With a gasp Roger bucked against Freddie’s body and Freddie’s own dick pressed hard against his inner upper thigh.

Roger could barely believe that he had caused Freddie’s body to react in the way that it had. He could just see the head of Freddie’s dick sticking out from the robe, already red and throbbing. Pre-cum leaked from the slit.

Freddie traced his fingers over Roger’s lips, and Roger kissed them one by one.

“I think you’re wearing too much,” Freddie’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Roger licked his lips and grabbed on the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He heard Freddie take a sharp intake of breath and Freddie’s eyes roamed hungrily. They wandered from Roger’s eyes, to his lips, down his chest, and finally to the boner that strained in his boxers.

“Do you want to...” Roger nodded towards the counter.

“Yeah,” Freddie hopped up, scooting back a little as he did. Roger filled in the gap, and Freddie put his legs around Roger, bringing their crotches closer together.

Everything felt so good to Roger, and he had absolutely not expected that. The faces Freddie made each time Roger rubbed himself against him made Roger not only want to feel what it felt like to be inside Freddie, but also see how he looked when he was getting properly fucked.

As Roger’s hands slid up Freddie’s sides over the silk robe, he began to feel a shiver on the back of his neck from anticipation. Without much effort, Freddie’s robe fell away as if it were made of water. It slipped onto the floor near Roger’s feet.

Freddie now sat completely naked on the kitchen counter.

Roger had seen Freddie naked many times before this. He would see him when they were at shows and they had to change with Brian and John. He’d walk into the bathroom while Freddie would be showering and vice versa. This was completely different. There was so much Roger wanted to touch and explore that he didn’t know where to start. The clean smell of Freddie’s body became even stronger and it was taking all of Roger’s restraint to not throw Freddie over his shoulder somehow and drag him cave man style into one of their bedrooms.

“God, Fred,” Roger’s voice cracked.

The dark hair spread all over Freddie’s chest and stomach, leading down to his dick. Roger followed the trail of hair with his eyes, licking his lips.

Amused, Freddie spread his legs apart so Roger could get a really good look at his dick.

“Like what you see, dear?” A dangerous cat like look overtook Freddie’s features. He smirked. “Why don’t you show me how much?”

Roger’s boxers were instantly kicked off and abandoned onto the floor in record time. He lunged onto Freddie, pressing his mouth hard on his. A fight for dominance of the kiss began, even with Roger’s hands on either side of Freddie’s face.

When they finally had to pull away from each other for air, Roger’s hand stroked down through Freddie’s soft chest hair while he kissed across Freddie’s collar bone. When his hand reached the other man’s dick, he rubbed his palm on the head. Another moan came deep from Freddie’s throat as he leaned back onto his elbows.

Roger wrapped his hand around Freddie’s length. Freddie’s dick was hot and heavy in his hand, pulsating as Roger stroked it the way he knew he liked it done on himself. Roger didn’t know how else to do it if he were honest.

What he was doing seemed to do the trick because Freddie let out one of the most loud gasps he’d ever heard come from him in any setting. And one time he had caught Freddie masturbating by accident. They usually pretended that had never happened.

“Roger-”

Freddie’s eyes rolled back and another gasp escaped his throat. Roger experimented with bending down and rubbing his nose and lips gently over the head of Freddie’s dick. Goose bumps began sprouting on Freddie’s tan skin. He reached to thread his fingers through Roger’s blond locks.

Roger kept the pace with his hand and he ran his tongue on the tip. This made Freddie thrash and thrust his hips towards Roger’s hot mouth. In response Roger cupped Freddie’s taunt balls in his hand and mouthed over the length of his dick. Roger’s tongue darted out from between his lips to lap up the shaft to the head and down again. Freddie cried out, and his grip tightened on Roger’s hair.

“Please-” Freddie choked out.

Roger hummed against the base of Freddie’s dick, his face buried in thick pubic hair. Freddie panted.

“Please, I need you inside me.”

Roger kept stroking Freddie but he stood back up to full height.

“Do you need me to get...”

“Yes, yes we have some in the junk drawer, just please,” Freddie tilted his hips to give Roger access and Roger lost all of his sensibilities at the sight of Freddie’s beautiful asshole. It was begging to be stretched by Roger’s cock.

Roger fumbled with a nearby drawer. Under some bits and bobs he found the bottle he seeked, and he didn’t even bother to question why they would have lube in the kitchen of all places. He flipped open the cap and poured the liquid generously on his fingers. Freddie was leaning back on his haunches. His knuckles turned white as they pressed down onto the marble counter top.

Fingers slick, Roger returned, lightly raking his nails on Freddie’s inner thigh. He slipped one finger into Freddie who was tight and warm. As he thrust his finger in and out, he peered to check Freddie’s face.

Freddie had his arm thrown over his eyes. He wiggled and gasped as Roger moved to add another of his fingers slowly.

Roger leaned forward, recaptured Freddie’s lips, and Freddie’s arm fell away back down to the counter, relaxed again. The kiss was gentle, and remained that way until Roger pulled his fingers away to replace them with something else.

Roger put more of the lube on his hand and spread it onto his own dick. He gave himself a couple good tugs, burying his face into Freddie’s shoulder. Freddie whined.

“Shhh,” Roger said gently.

“Want you,” Freddie replied, and that was enough for Roger, he couldn’t wait any longer.

Roger gripped his cock and guided it towards Freddie, his tongue darting between his lips as he did. As he slipped in Freddie grunted loudly and moaned.

Freddie’s hands pressed down onto the counter top harder as his arms shook. To help, Roger slipped his arms under Freddie’s legs and braced them over his shoulders. The change of angle also helped him get a deeper thrust.

When his cock got all the way in, Roger remained still for a time, enveloped in the warm, tight, sensation that Freddie’s body offered.

A shuddering “Fuck” came out of Freddie’s mouth and he desperately moved his hips, trying to get Roger to start moving. Roger just shushed him again.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Roger said. He leaned forward and Freddie tightened his legs around him.

“Please-” Freddie cried. His dick pressed against Roger’s lower belly, and it throbbed.

Roger leaned forward a bit more, ghosting his fingers up Freddie’s length. He hovered his lips against Freddie’s, drew himself back as far as he could go without falling out and thrust back in hard.

“Oh yes, that’s it, exactly,” A squeal of delight escaped Freddie in between gasps. His body followed Roger’s in unison, his heart thumping fast.

Concentrated on holding Freddie steady, Roger shifted back a little to move his center of gravity. He said, “Touch yourself for me.”

Freddie was more than happy to oblige. His well manicured fingers gripped around his dick, his thumb pressing under the base of the head. He timed his twisting strokes as best he could with each thrust Roger put forward.

Roger’s movements became more erratic as the delicious sensation of orgasm began to coil in his belly.

“I’m going to-” Freddie moaned and threw his head back. His hair was a beautiful cascading wave that was long enough to touch the counter.

Roger did his best to angle where he thrust, aiming for Freddie’s sweet spot. When he found it, Freddie shook.

Roger felt like he was floating above the both of them watching his cock pump in and out of Freddie’s body while Freddie thrashed, begging for him to not stop.

Then, without Roger being able to make any sense of it, it all started to fade. It wasn’t all at once, he could hear himself moaning Freddie’s name and feel the tightness around his cock. He hit his climax and his hot cum spurted forth.

But it wasn’t into Freddie, it was onto his hand.

Roger opened his eyes and tried to look around but found his face was pressed into his mattress. His hand was around his cock, and his bare ass kissed the air. He panted, sweaty and confused when he heard the door open.

“I’m sorry, darling, I heard you calling earlier and… Oh, oh dear.”

Roger quickly flipped himself over and gathered his blankets around himself knowing full well Freddie had just gotten to see his whole entire ass. “Freddie! I didn’t… I mean...”

Freddie’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. A dark red blush blossomed across his cheeks.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, Freddie’s dark eyes glittering and wide. His brain was clearly working overtime to decide what to say.

Finally, Freddie snorted. In an attempt to seem unruffled, he pulled his robe tighter around himself. “In the future, if you’re going to be shouting my name like that at least let me be invited,” He smiled.

Roger grimaced. “Was I really that loud?”

“I’m afraid so. They neighbors are probably not sure if they have to call the police,” Freddie tried to keep his smile from growing and added. “At least it sounded like whatever we were doing in that head of yours was fun.”

And with that, Roger watched Freddie leave, after he exclaimed how he couldn’t wait to tell Brian about this when Brian got home.

Alarmed, Roger scrambled to his feet.

“Freddie, wait!” Roger dashed out of his room pulling his boxers back over his ass as he did so. He chased Freddie into the kitchen.

Everything was as it had been in his dream just a few moments ago, down to the snow flying outside and the robe Fred wore. Even the way it was tied was the same. The only thing different now was Roger was an anxious panting mess.

“Are you alright?” Freddie was clearly trying to keep a straight face but was failing miserably.

“Can you…” Roger sighed. “Can you not tell anyone about what just happened?” A violent blush overtook Roger’s face and it reached the tips of his ears.

Pausing from filling up his kettle with water, Freddie turned to look at him. A warm, gentle, gaze overtook his features and he shrugged his shoulder. “Of course, it can be our secret.”

An awkward silence followed. Freddie glanced down at his feet thoughtfully and managed to say, “Did you want to talk about it or...”

“Oh, no, nah, nope, I’m good,” Roger stammered. He backed away. “I’m going to just clean myself up and stuff, ya’know?”

Freddie peered at him and his lips pressed together. He looked like he was going to say something but then thought better of it.

“Alright, well don’t take too long, I want company. Brian and Deaky are stuck in the middle of nowhere because of the snow storm. I told them they should have commissioned a private air plane instead of going with commercial.”

Roger’s eyes went wide with shock and he quickly turned to go to the bathroom or his room, or somewhere as long as it wasn’t there; But not before he left the room, he stopped to watch Freddie turn back to the counter to fix himself an omelet, his ass swaying back and forth as he danced.

Roger felt his cock twitch.


End file.
